


TV Take These Feels

by HermaiaMoira



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hannibal (TV), In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Episode: s04e08 The Mountain and the Viper, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, jesus take the wheel, save in the flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermaiaMoira/pseuds/HermaiaMoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song about dealing with season breaks, set to the tune of Jesus Take the Wheel with a repeated second verse. Contains spoilers for Game of Thrones, Hannibal, and In the Flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV Take These Feels

I can see you’re in a pickle and your friends are very fickle

Look how fast they turn and leave

But I’m not here to gloat because it turns out we share a common enemy

I know you’re scared with daddy issues to spare, not trying to be mean

I can help you here

 

The man who aims to kill you has a history of aggression

‘Gainst the people I love

He’s the kind of guy I’d bring to a deep pit and give him a shove

I don’t need no pay, just a baddie to slay

I’ll save you from this hell

As sure as

My name is Oberyn Martell

 

TV take these feels

Take them from this fan

‘Cause I’m not well equipped for this

I can’t even watch

This viper end his dance

And now his brains are on the ground

TV take these feels

 

The two of us have been alone since the minute we were born

I can see that in your eyes

Which is why I think that we should maybe stick together, don’t look so surprised

‘Cause for the first time in a long time

I believed I’d found a friend

Until the moment when you

Came strolling back around

I knew you’d been with her

You smell like Freddie Lounds!

 

TV take these feels

Take them from this fan

‘Cause I can’t do this anymore

This lonely cannibal

Just gut his only friend

And left him crying on the floor

Oh, look at all that blood

 

I’m all out of feels

Oh wait, here come some more

Now Abigail is dying too

She’s crying too

TV take these feels

 

My friend was a bright light on the coldest black night

I never thought I’d see her break

Just as her gentle heart took on a heartbeat, fate drove in the stake

And now I give my sad goodbyes

But as I walk away

From her flowered grave

I think I hear a sound

Is that Amy Dyer

Crawling out of the ground?

 

TV take these feels

Take them from this fan

Until I get my series three

Oh BBC Three

Just give me this one thing

And I will owe my soul to you

TV take these feels

 

Oh, you’ve been hard on me

Give me a little rest

Save me from these feels I feel

These feels I feel

TV take these feels

 

Oh wake me when there’s more

Oh, wow, ohhhh.


End file.
